callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil'https://twitter.com/CallofDuty/media is the first Zombies map in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is set in the 1940s, in the fictional Morg City, and features four brand new characters: Nero Blackstone, Jessica, Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell. It also features two brand new enemies as well as "Gobble Gum Machines" that give abilities to the players when consumed, similar to Perk-a-Colas. Features Weapons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug8iBVK1ohk Assault Rifles *XR-2 *Man-O-War *HVK-30 *SVG-100 *Sheiva SSW *M8A7 *ICR-1 Submachine Guns *Bootlegger *Kuda *VMP *Vesper *Pharo *Weevil Shotguns *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Argus *Haymaker 12 Light Machine Guns *Dingo *BRM *48 Dredge *Gorgon Sniper Rifles *Locus *Drakon *SVG-100 Pistols *L-CAR 9 *Annihilator *Bloodhound *RK5 Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun *Mar-Astagua Other *Brass Knuckles (in the opening scene) *Rocket Shield *Bowie Knife Perk-a-Cola Machines https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m0OiFXuUMM *Quick Revive *Stamin-Up *Widow's Wine *Juggernog *Double Tap Root Beer *Speed Cola *Mule Kick Opening Scene Transcript A view of a rainy Morg City is seen, as the sound of someone dialing a phone is heard, followed by the sound of a phone being picked up. Jessica is then heard talking to a person, whose voice is inaudible. '''Jessica (on phone): Hey, you... I know I yelled at you real bad... I know I said some things I shouldn't have said... The view changes to a bedroom, where a man is sitting on the bed. Jessica then steps into the room, and approaches the man. Jessica (on phone): I was just angry... Upset... You know how close I am to this movie deal... Jessica then pushes the man down, and climbs on top of him. Before the man could touch her, she grabs a handcuff on the side of the bed, and cuffs the man's left hand to the bed. Jessica (on phone): I mean, they know about my dancing, but... Those pictures... You don't wanna mess up my chance at stardom, do you baby? Jessica then reaches for the scissors on the table nearby. Jessica (on phone): What do you say... You bring over those prints and we can... Jessica raises the scissors into the air, and stabs the man. His blood splatters all over her face. Jessica (on phone):... Make up? The scene blackens, and the sound of a phone being dialed is heard again. The view then switches to Jack Vincent, who is lighting his cigarette with a match. Vincent is then heard on the phone conversing with someone, whose voice is also inaudible. Vincent (on phone): Hey. We got a problem. A big problem. Vincent then drops the match onto the road. A newspaper clip is seen, with the headline "Mayor Cracks Down on Police Corruption". Vincent (on phone): The mayor's trying to make a name for himself, sticking his nose where it don't belong. Vincent is seen meeting up with a man outside a building called "Ruby Rabbit". Vincent (on phone): He's looking into... Allegations of police bribery. The man makes a gesture, asking Vincent for bribery. He then pulls out a wad of money, but before the man could take it, Vincent signals him to go to another place. Vincent (on phone): What do you say we get together at the usual joint... Put things through... Figure out a way to put this to bed before it gets out of hand? Vincent and the man walk inside an alley. He then pulls out his revolver and knocks the man in the back of his head. Vincent (on phone): Trust me... Have I ever steered you wrong before? Vincent then aims at the man on the ground and fires two shots. The scene blackens, and the sound of a phone ringing is heard. The scene changes to a locker room, where Floyd Campbell is getting ready for his fight against Tony King. Campbell is then heard talking with someone on the phone. Campbell (on phone): I ain't fought in 19 months...I'm stepping at the last minute. I've only got 2 weeks to train. But the outcome ain't any doubt. Campbell looks at his fist, which is wearing a brass knuckle. Campbell (on phone): You see... I ain't leaving nothing to chance. He may be number one contender, but his career ends tonight. As the sound of a bell rings, the scene switches to a boxing ring, where Campbell is fighting against King. Campbell (on phone): You just make sure the ref knows to look the other way... 'cause this ain't gonna be pretty. And once he's done... Once you've collected your debts, and your bets... Campbell knocks King out with an uppercut. King falls down to the floor, and his mouth piece falls out. The referee stops the match, and declares Campbell the victor. Campbell (on phone):... I get my shot at the title. The scene blackens, and the sound of a phone being dialed is heard again. The view then shows a table, with a magazine "Magician's Weekly" on top, with Nero Blackstone on the cover, and the headline "Nero's Career Is Up In Smoke! Worst Magician of the Year!". Nero is then heard on the phone talking to his lawyer, whose voice is inaudible. Nero (on phone): I do understand the seriousness of the situation. Why else would I be talking to my lawyer? Several playing cards are then dropped on the table, then picked up by Nero. Nero then practices his card trick, only to fail again. Nero (on phone): But, just to be clear... Can you please... Tell me precisely how much, uh, debt my wife has accumulated? Nero then slams the cards on the table, and picks up his glass of wine. On the table, there are several overdue bills, along with a picture of Nero's wife, with the frame fractured. He takes a sip of his drink, then throws the glass at a picture of himself on the wall. Nero (on phone): Do you happen to know if... Our life insurance policies are-are, fully paid up? The scene changes, and Nero is seen locking his wife on a spinning table. He then takes a few steps back, then faces his wife, with a knife on his hand. He narrows his eyes at his wife. Nero (on phone): No, nonono... I-I can assure you, I-I never, ever think of taking such a course of action. No I just wanna make sure our affairs are uh... Nero then swings the knife at the table, and moments before it strikes his wife's shocked face, the screen blackens. Nero (on phone):... In order. The scene then changes to the Black Lace burlesque club, where Jessica is performing on stage, while Vincent, Campbell and Nero sit and watch. The Shadow Man then narrates. Shadow Man: I have been watching. I have seen each and every one of your misdeeds. I know who you are. Vincent suddenly falls asleep, followed by Campbell. Jessica also falls to her feet, followed by Nero, who passes out after finishing a drink and lets go of his glass. Shadow Man: But, questions remain. Why do you do the things you do? The scene then flashes quickly, showing a zombie being attacked by tentacles with blood flying everywhere, then shows the four characters waking up in separate areas. Jessica awakes inside the Black Lace stage, while the other 3 are all located in different streets of Morg City. Floyd near a building named "The Anvil", Vincent near the "Ruby Rabbit" lounge and a bar named "Lighthouse Bar", and Nero in an ally near a News building and the bar. Shadow Man: Do you not see the futility of your tiny, insignificant existence? As each of the characters wake up, a distinct marking is seen on all of their left hands. Shadow Man: You are but fragments of a bigger universe. Your sins serve only as an invitation... Zombies suddenly appear before Nero and begin to chase him down. Elsewhere, Vincent also runs away from the zombies, while firing his revolver at them. Shadow Man:... An invitation to an evil beyond your imagination. Campbell punches some zombies in his path while trying to escape, while Jessica runs through alleys, completely defenseless. Shadow Man: I'll lead the way. I'll show you the path. Only from me, the Shadow Man, will you find your redemption. Only moments after running, the four characters are reunited in an alley. They stand together, ready to face the zombie horde. Gallery Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png|Character Introduction Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png|Progression Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png|Morg City Reveal Image Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png|The World Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Overhead BOIII.png|An overhead view of Morg City. Shadows of Evil View 1 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City from under a bridge. Note that the Mystery Box's Beam is also shown, but in a white colour. Shadows of Evil View 2 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City's plaza. ShadowsofEvil_Cast_BOIII.jpg|''Shadows of Evil'' Cast. Unnamed Man BO3.png Jessica Overview BO3.png Jessica Kills BO3.png Jessica Closeup BO3.png Vincent Closeup BO3.png Vincent Smokes BO3.png Bribery BO3.png Vincent Revolver BO3.png Brass Knuckle BO3.png Campbell Closeup 1 BO3.png Campbell Closeup 2 BO3.png Nero Magazine BO3.png Nero Magic 1 BO3.png Nero Magic 2 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 1 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 2 BO3.png Jessica Mark BO3.png Campbell Mark BO3.png Nero Awakens BO3.png Zombies Prologue BO3.png Reunion BO3.png Videos References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps